1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus including a duct that traps ultrafine particles (UFPs) contained in the air surrounding a fusing unit while discharging the air to the outside of the apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Some conventional image forming apparatuses of this type include devices for removing ultrafine particles, as described in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2012-47790. Such an ultrafine particle removal device includes a duct and a suction fan for removing ultrafine particles, which are mainly derived from silicone rubber used as an elastic member of a fusing device. The duct has first and second terminus portions in which first and second openings are formed so as to face opposite ends, respectively, of a fusing roller in an axial direction. Moreover, the first terminus portion has a first suction port provided in the surface that is opposed to the first opening. Similarly, the second terminus portion is provided with a second suction port.
However, it is expected that the image forming apparatus will be required to further suppress the amount of UFP emission in the future.